


His Last Horcrux

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-18
Updated: 2006-06-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 19:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Harry Potter is so close. All the horcruxes have been eliminated and victory is just around the corner. Aurors have Voldemort  pin pointed down to the very house he's staying in. Voldemort knows he can't run forever. So he steals away into the night, and makes one last horcrux.Nine months later, Nicolae Zabini is born. His Last Horcrux....





	His Last Horcrux

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Prologue::

Nicolae awoke slowly to the sound of a woman crying. He could tell he was on the edge of falling back into the darkness so he tried to mumble something, let them know he was awake. But he only felt air pass between his cracked lips.

"Can't you do anything more?!" He heard the woman say, her voice distraught. He tried to recall where he knew the voice from. It sounded like someone he had known since he was young... But who was it?

"I'm so sorry, Madam, but he's going to d..."

Nicolae sighed heavily and both women moved towards him. He felt someone put their hands over his as his eyes filled again with black and the sound in the room slowly went quiet.

Nicolae didn’t exactly hate these moments but it pained him to think that he wasn’t able to communicate. While the others thought he was sleeping, he was still very much awake. And although he couldn't use his five senses, his mind was as active as ever. He couldn't see, hear, or feel, but he could remember. Remember all the good... and bad times he had with people and during his life as a student at Hogwarts. As he lay there, a, what seemed like, shell of a person, his life flashed before his eyes.

\--------------------------

Chapter 1::

Thud.

Thud.

Smash.

"God damnit Adhara!" Nicolae yelled down the dark hallway. He had been trying to sleep for the past half hour but all he had been hearing was his half-sister doing God know’s what. Returning to his room from the hallway, he pulled on the first pair of robes he could find and stormed into hallway. lluminating the passage in front of him with a flick of his wand and a simple spell, his footsteps made a distinct echo on the hard wooden floor as he angrily made his way towards Adhara’s bedroom. Not paying attention to anything but his half sister’s door and the pain he would inflict if she didn’t shut the hell up, he nearly tripped over a house elf, who, Nicolae assumed, was trying to dust.

"Get out of the way!" He hissed, his eyes dancing dangerously in the soft light from his wand. Nick heard the house elf whimper as he continued down the hall and ripped open Adhara’s door. Standing there for a minute, furious at the racket she was causing, he took several deep breaths. 

As he watched her throw some of what looked like insanely expensive imported china against the wall, his anger ebbed away, replaced now by amusement. Sure, he was still pissed that she seemed intent on ruining his sleep, but standing there watching his younger sister scream and throw things against the wall was rather entertaining. Occasionally he even heard a ‘stupid bastard!’ thrown in between the curses, sobbing, and the smashing of the porcelain.

Nick walked forward and picked up a nice porcelain plate. Examining it, he saw a family crest he didn’t recognize emblazoned in its center. The crest, which was centered between a single arrow on its left and, to the right, some sort of decoration which resembled a jagged line worn away by time, was a ‘P’ encircled by some sort of tiny, blue flower.

Wondering who’s family crest it could be, Nicolae noted that Adhara still hadn't realized he was there. No big surprise, though, Adhara was infamous in their family for lacking observational skills. Someone could stand behind her for ages and she would never realize they were there, granted that he didn’t make any sort of noise.

Curious, now, as to why Adhara was in posession of heirlooms that did not belong to the Zabini family, Nick pointed his wand at the now rather large pile of porcelain. Muttering a quick spell, the valuable plates, bowls, and saucers returned to normal.

Spinning around, plate in hand, Adhara shot him a look of pure loathing, before giving way to the grin that was now plastered on Nicolae’s features.

"What the hell is wrong with you," Adhara asked spitefully while Nick glanced around her perfect room. For a girl who was famous for lack of observation, everything in her room was clean and tidy. Her bed made, desk tidy, books stacked, and clothes in a neat pile. And not to mention the fact that everything matched. The walls, the carpet, the furniture - it was all in dark tones of blue, whites, and silvers. Ravenclaw colors.

Nicolae cringed. He could never get over the fact that his sister was a Ravenclaw. The only non-Slytherin in their family for over a century. He leaned against the wall across from her bed, his eyebrows raised in question. 

Adhara sat stiffly on her bed, the neatly arranged blankets wrinkling from the pressure. 

"It's just a guy," she mumbled, her stubborn eyes averted off of his own, "It doesn't matter."

So a guy was the reason she had been smashing the porcelain and keeping him up? Something told him it was more than "just a guy." Adhara didn’t know this, but Nick knew exactly where she kept her journal. He had seen her writing in it one day earlier that summer and naturally he had been curious. Curious enough to send one of the house elves to follow her to find just where exactly she was hiding the book. The mission had proved successful and the house elf had reported directly back to him.

"Just a guy, huh? Guess we’ll find out."

Nicolae walked swiftly to her desk, wrenched open the drawer and pulled out a small blue book. He held it up, a smug look on his face. Immediately Adhara's dark green eyes grew wide and she launched herself off her bed and across the room to him. She made a grab for the book but he held it up high. Two years her senior, Nick was considerably taller.

Tears forming in her eyes, she seemed absolutely miserable as her brother began to read her personal thoughts out from his newly-claimed book. 

"Dear Diary," he read aloud, mocking her, "He talked to me again today! I think he might like me!" 

He continued on this way for several pages before Adhara interrupted.

"How did you know it was in there?" she asked, her voice heavy with what almost sounded like fear. Maybe if she stalled him, he wouldn’t get to the... the part.

Nicolae stopped, a very condescending expression on his face. 

"I'm not stupid," he said with a smirk. He returned to the book, this time reading it only to himself.

Ten minutes later and after many attempts by Adhara to retreive it, Nicolae slammed the book shut.

"What the _hell_ is this?"

Adhara visibly cringed as Nick pocketed the book and strode toward her. She knew immediately that he had reached the entry about James.

" _Please_ tell me it's just some stupid girl's fantasy and you're not really dating him." 

He had moved now to the bed, his face only inches away from her own, his hand twitching as if he'd strangle her. 

Adhara's eyes were filled with fear, unsucessfully concealing the truth. Nicolae knew immediately. She was a terrible liar. He retracted from her in disgust like she was something contaminated. 

" _You filthy blood traitor_ ," he hissed, his voice filled with anger.

"We.. we broke up..." She stuttered, gesturing to the previously broken porcelain, her eyes never leaving his as she cowered on the bed.

Nicolae let out what resembled a growl and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him, a loud bang echoing through the hall. He was stopped suddenly by a trembling house elf -- the same one he had tripped over earlier. Dodging around the servant, his mind consumed by thoughts of this atrocity, he heard a squeaky voice from behind him.

"P... Pl... Please sir, your m... mother wish... wishes to see you," The house elf stuttered, nearly fainting with fear.

Nicolae waved his hand and dissapeared down the grand staircase, his pitch black robes flowing behind him. Mother would be hearing about this.

Three hours later, Nicolae emerged from his step-father's study, slamming the door behind him furiously. He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe. He just needed to get _out_.

 

 

 

A/N :: Well, there you go! The first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it =) Please, please, please review ^^ I'm really curious to see how everyone likes it! Chapter two is finished and it'll be up as soon as chapter three is completed XD I'd also like to say thanks to Erin (twinsuns), my mentor, for being such a great support and helping me immensly throughout this process.  



End file.
